


A Little Piece of Heaven

by CountlessStars



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountlessStars/pseuds/CountlessStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a musician. Loki is a fan. When they meet, it's like nothing Loki has ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Science fact: There is a 200% higher chance of me writing any kind of fanfic if I should study for my finals.
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: Well, it doesn't have much plot, but I wouldn't call it porn...so it's just...a thing. Anyway, enjoy the thing!
> 
>  
> 
> (Another side note: The title is originally the name of a song by Avenged Sevenfold which, by the way, has nothing to do with this story, really. I just thought the title was fitting.)

Thor was supposed to pick him up. Thor was supposed to pick him up almost _two hours ago._ But he is nowhere to be seen, hell, he doesn’t even pick up his phone. (Not that Loki actually tried to call him more than once. But still. He promised to be here.)

Loki isn’t surprised, actually. Thor probably has _way_ better things to do than taking care of his younger brother. Saving the world, surely. Or maybe shagging Jane. _Whatever._ But the last bus left a few hours ago and Loki is inevitably _stuck here._

So he just lights up another cigarette and tries to finds himself a more comfortable position on the low concrete wall opposite the _Ninth Realm_ club. He replays this evening’s concert in his mind – The Avengers actually put up a freaking awesome show for a band that was still unknown to most of the public. Not that Loki was _most of the public._ He was a fan of the Avengers ever since their _Assemble_ album came out almost two years ago. And now, they were _finally_ touring and he could afford to go and see them. He didn’t even mind going alone. (Although there was this one girl who showed more interest in Loki than he was comfortable with – but he got rid of her eventually. He wasn’t there to pick up girls – or boys or anything at all, for that matter – he was there to _enjoy the goddamn show._ ) Seeing the god-like Tony Stark performing on stage was worth it. Even with Thor not showing up and the possibility of Loki spending the whole night here, it was still _worth it_.

His train of thoughts is interrupted by a man approaching him from his left.

“Hey kid, you’ve got fire?” the man asks, speaking a bit louder than necessary.

“Yeah, sure,” he says as he hands out the small metallic case. He doesn’t even bother looking up; he’s not particularly interested in meeting strangers in the middle of the night.

“That’s a nice lighter you’ve got, not like all this cheap plastic shit,” the guy says and Loki just nods stiffly. _Who the hell compliments people’s lighters?_ He hopes the man will get the signals and _just leave._

Instead, the man actually _sits next to him_ and blows the smoke in Loki’s direction.

“What is a kid like you doing here at this time, anyway?” the man asks as he leans back.

“I am _not a –_ “ Loki starts as he turns to face the man because he’s freaking eighteen, thank you very much, and he’s sick of people addressing to him as a kid and… _oh._ He knows that face. He knows that face because it belongs to Tony Stark. _Tony Fucking Stark._ Loki’s mouth hangs open uselessly.  

“You are _not a what_?” Tony snorts and cocks his head.

Loki takes a steadying breath and carefully puts on a mask of neutral disinterest. “Not a kid. Whatever.”

Tony nods and for a minute or so, there is a silence between them. (Well, Loki hopes no one can actually _hear_ the frantic beat of his heart.) Loki finishes his cigarette and lights another, holding the packet up for Tony. Their hands don’t even brush, but there is a strange tingling feeling at the tips of Loki’s fingers.

He watches as Tony lights his cigarette, but then he has to look away, because watching the lips of your celebrity crush from such a short distance does _things_ to you.

“You know,” Tony says after a few more moments of silence, “you can fangirl all you like, I don’t mind.”

Loki lets out a sharp breath in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

Tony shrugs and takes another drag, “I guess.”

“I won’t _fangirl_ over meeting you… Why should I?” Loki says and immediately realises that a certain part of him indeed wants to scream and jump and take pictures together and ask for autographs. He makes sure to shoot that part in the head before continuing. “Just because I’d totally let you fuck me at any given time, if I was given the opportunity? That’s what you want to hear? Do you want attention? Does your ego need to be reassured by mindless compliments of your so called fangirls? Now that’s quite sad, don’t you think? But I think your _ego_ is big enough as it is and you hardly need _me_ to boost your confidence. So if you want endless admiration, you’ve come to the wrong person.”

It’s not until he hears a loud burst of laughter that Loki realises just _what_ he said.

“Well,” Tony begins, his mouth still twisted in a genuinely amused smile, “that was…quite a monologue.”

Loki buries his face in his hands. “I didn’t mean to actually say that out loud,” he sighs, a pool of embarrassment growing in his stomach. He closes his eyes and hopes he will somehow become invisible or will magically teleport somewhere far away.

Loki hears Tony moving closer, but he definitely doesn’t expect a warm breath brushing his ear as Tony whispers, “Would you?”

Loki’s lifts his head and forgets to breathe because Tony Stark is now mere inches from him. Hell, he can even _taste_ his breath, sweet and bitter from the cigarettes.

“Would I _what?_ ” Loki asks because _what else is he supposed to say?_

There is a smirk on Tony’s face and Loki doesn’t miss the way his eyes run across Loki’s face, stopping just momentarily on his lips.

“Would you let me fuck you?”

And Loki thinks he’s about to lose it, he will explode any second now because this is just _too much to handle,_ he can’t –

Loki swallows and nods.

\---

The air between them is hot and heavy – _or is it just how it feels in Loki’s lungs?_

Then Tony leans away and the cold night air fills Loki’s nose again, clearing his mind the tiniest bit. He blinks and looks at Tony, unsure of what to do next.

“Come with me?” Tony asks.  And it should be a question, it really should, but somehow it _isn’t_ and he sounds so goddamn sure and Loki feels like he never had a choice. So he just gets up and lets Tony lead him through the city.

The route takes no more than fifteen minutes, but it feels like eternity to Loki. They hardly talk, but sometimes Tony’s fingers brush against his hand or his hips and Loki’s breath hitches every time.

Loki can’t concentrate on what is happening around him, but it doesn’t matter; the only thing that is important now is the fleeting touch, the brief warmth of another skin.

Then he hears a door lock behind him and as he looks around, he realises they are in a hotel room. A dim light of streetlamps is flowing through the thin curtains, wrapping everything in unnatural colours. Loki would just stand there and watch the mesmerising play of light, but then Tony steps closer.

And without a single word, he presses his lips against Loki’s.

And Loki knows this is where this thing was going the whole time, but he still freezes. He doesn’t reciprocate, _fuck,_ he doesn’t even _breathe._ He just stands there, his knees shaking.

Tony puts a hand on his hip and squeezes gently. “Come on, don’t get all starstruck now, we’re just about to have _fun,_ ” he breathes against Loki’s lips. Loki’s lips open automatically and he can taste Tony’s breath, he can taste the cigarettes and the beer and something in his brain just _switches._

Loki presses himself against Tony’s body and crashes their lips together. Tony’s mouth is wet and hot against his and Loki can’t help but let out a moan. Then Tony’s hands are on his shoulders and he _pushes him_ against the wall. He feels a thigh pressing between his own and the pressure is so perfect it makes him break the kiss and throw his head back.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he says as he feels Tony’s hands tugging away his jacket and shirt.

Tony runs his fingers across his chest and whispers, “How are you so pale?”

Loki has no time to think about whether he should reply at all because at that moment, Tony’s fingers move to his nipple, scratching and pinching until Loki’s breathing becomes erratic.

“You like that, _don’t you_?” Tony says, moving one of his hands to Loki’s ass. He _presses_ Loki against his thigh and Loki is eager to obey the movement. He searches for support, his hands raking at Tony’s chest. Tony kisses him again; his tongue slick and smooth in Loki’s mouth and it leaves Loki completely stunned and his jeans way too tight.

Then Tony steps back and Loki shivers at sudden loss of heat. Tony motions towards the bed and his lips curl upwards in a hungry smile. Loki moves to sit on the soft cold sheets and watches as Tony takes off his clothes and throws them away carelessly. There are tattoos chaotically covering most of his skin and Loki swallows impatiently.

Tony finally moves towards the bed, trapping Loki between his arms. Every coherent thought flees Loki’s mind as their naked skins collide. He wraps his legs around Tony’s hips and lets him bite the soft skin just above his collarbone.

It’s all impatient hands scratching patterns into their bodies, tongues tracing wet lines against hot skin and fingers tangling in hair and pulling it _just perfectly._ They loose all of their clothing and when their erections meet, Loki is unable to do anything but grind against the hot heavy body on top of him.

For a moment, the warm weight disappears, only to return accompanied by slick fingers brushing across Loki’s inner thighs. Gently, Tony encircles his entrance with one finger, pushing it inside and moving it at an excruciating slow pace for a few endless minutes.

“ _Tony_ ,” Loki moans as he pushes against his finger.

Tony licks the sweat from Loki’s neck and bites at it, pushing another finger inside Loki. But then it’s not enough, Loki wants more, he _needs_ more and the feeling is almost painful and _so sweet_. Tony must feel the way Loki’s legs are shaking with pure _need_ because he pulls his fingers out and then Loki feels another heavenly pressure as Tony enters him.

They move slowly for a few minutes, but then Loki can’t take the careful pace anymore. He groans, digs his nails into the tattooed skin of Tony’s back and thrusts hard against him. In that moment, Tony’s actions transform into something completely different. He is not gentle, every thrust and touch is almost hurting Loki, but it feels _incredible_. Loki feels like he’s made out of marble and Tony is sculpting him, shaping his body into perfection.

The pleasure building inside Loki is set loose by Tony stroking him firmly with every thrust. Loki’s body goes tense, mind filled with pure pleasure. Through the bliss he notices Tony’s breathing getting faster and faster with each movement of his hips, until he collapses right onto Loki’s body.

\---

They lie in silence for a few minutes, the rise and fall of their chests steadying once more. Tony rolls over and Loki can’t help but trace the tattoos covering his skin with the tips of his finger. As he gets to the circular geometric pattern in the middle of Tony’s chest, Tony pulls him into a deep kiss. It’s slow and lazy and it’s over _too soon._

When they part, Tony is looking straight at Loki, his fingers brushing against his jaw. Tony licks his lips and quietly says, “You should probably go.”

Loki can actually feel his heart sink at those words, but he manages to nod because _how could he expect anything else?_  It was crystal clear from the beginning, he just ignored it. Now it’s over and Loki will notmake a fool of himself. _He will not._

He doesn’t look at Tony as he stands up and gets dressed as fast as he can without giving an impression of hurry. He grabs his jacket and walks towards the door, just wanting to _get out, get away._

“Hey, wait a sec!”

Loki spins around a bit faster than he would like to admit, but there is something in his chest, a terrible weight that makes him do it. He can’t help it, he _can’t._ Suddenly, his throat is too tight to talk, so he just stares at Tony without a word and…waits.

“Uh, what’s your name, anyway?” Tony asks, rolling to his side and tangling the sheets around his naked form as he does so.

Loki fights a manic burst of laughter. “I…it’s Loki.”

“Hmm,” Tony runs a hand across the tattoo on his chest and closes his eyes. Loki watches him for a few moments and then turns around.

“It was nice meeting you, _Loki,_ ” Tony says in a half-asleep voice.

When Loki gets to the door, Tony doesn’t stop him again. He just walks out of the hotel, every muscle in his body feeling sore in a way that borders on unpleasant pain.

He fishes a cigarette out of his pocket, but when he reaches for his lighter, it’s not there. He bites his lip and tucks the cigarette back.

This time, Thor picks up when he calls him. He promises to get there as soon as possible and apologises ten times in a row.

The sky is a gloomy shade of dark blue when Loki sits on the pavement, waiting. Everything around him feels surreal, like he’s been thrown into someone’s dream.

He takes a deep breath and tells himself that the strange empty feeling inside him is just fatigue. That is the only explanation he has, so it must be true.

_He’s just tired._

 

 

 

 


End file.
